Dabble in Drabbles
by LovelyLori
Summary: My collection of Fire Emblem Fates Drabbles from the FE14Drabbles blog on Tumblr. Characters vary. Will contain spoilers. If you want to make a request, do it on the blog please! Thanks a million!
1. Womanly (Sakura x Xander)

I'm Mod Takumi and I work as an underpaid writer at fe14drabbles . tumblr . com. (Actually, I'm not paid at all. And remove the spaces please.) I've decided to share the drabbles I've written with you all here so I hope you enjoy.

Just a heads up, I don't take requests here. If you'd like to submit one, you have to wait until the request box is open. Thank you!

* * *

 **Title:** _Womanly (Slight Sakura x Xander)_

It's the sway of her hips and the way she carries herself with such poise that makes Sakura look on with a hint of envy. That purple hair, long and voluminous, makes Sakura absentmindedly touch her own. It's much too short.

Everything about Camilla screams "womanly," from her body shape to the sultry way she speaks.

And everything about Sakura cries "childish," from her short stature to her constant stutter.

Sakura can't help but watch Camilla from across the courtyard and sigh wistfully. _Maybe I'll stay a child forever,_ Sakura thinks, _and I'll never be as womanly as Camilla._

"Hey, Sakura! Something bothering you?"

Hinoka's sudden appearance practically makes Sakura jump out of her skin. "Oh! B-big sister Hinoka!" She squeaks. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished up another training session with Ryoma, so I was thinking of hitting the baths," Hinoka says before crossing her arms. "I just happened to be passing by and saw you spacing out. What's up?"

Sakura's teeth sink into her bottom lip. To tell Hinoka about her childish worries seem so silly. "I… um…" she hesitates. "I-it's nothing."

Hinoka cocks her head to the side with a furrowed brow. "You sure? Cause seeing you stare down Camilla from across the way doesn't seem like a whole lot of nothing."

A small blush crosses Sakura's cheeks before she buries her face into her hands. After a minute or two has passed, Sakura manages to look her sister in the eyes.

"W-well," she starts, "I was just thinking about how I could be more… womanly."

"Womanly, huh?" Hinoka parrots. "Well, I think I'm the wrong person to talk about this with, but what gives? You're fine the way you are, Sakura."

She shakes her head lightly. "I appreciate your concern big sister, b-but I think I'd benefit by being a little more mature."

Hinoka shrugs. "I mean, it's your decision, so I won't try to sway you. If you're so bent on this, why don't you ask for pointers right from the source?"

"Y-you mean I should ask Camilla myself!?" Sakura shakes her head vehemently. "Th-there's no way I could do anything like that!"

"Why not? She's not all that bad," she says. "We've had a few pleasant conversations before."

"It's not that she's bad, it's just that I… I couldn't even dream of approaching someone like her…" Sakura mumbles.

"Sakura…?" Hinoka calls out, but her younger sister quickly stands up to leave.

"I'm sorry big sister, but I have to go. We'll talk another time, okay?"

Sakura runs off in the opposite direction, leaving Hinoka to scratch the back of her head in confusion. "Man, what was that all about?"

* * *

Certainly Camilla couldn't have been the only one who knew how to be womanly. There were mature, feminine women all around her in Hoshido.

The first woman who came to mind was Kagero. She's strong, beautiful and very polite. According to Sabuki, Sakura heard that Kagero was a wonderful artist as well – maybe a bit ahead of her time, but that's a discussion for another day.

"Kagero?" Sakura calls out as she walks about the castle corridors. The castle is terribly huge, and it doesn't help that Kagero is a ninja. Where was she supposed to find a highly skilled ninja who's a retainer for the first prince?

As Sakura is just about to give up, Kagero appears right before her eyes, giving her quite the scare. "I'm sorry to frighten you, Lady Sakura, but I was told that you were looking for me?"

"Y-yes…" she mumbles. Her hands rest on her chest, and she can feel her rapid heartbeat on her palms. "I wanted to ask you a very important question."

"I'm all ears, Lady Sakura."

Sakura nods. "U-um… well… I wanted to know how to become more… womanly…"

Kagero wonders if she's hearing things correctly. "I'm sorry Lady Sakura, but I didn't quite catch that. What did you say you wanted?"

"I… I said that I wanted to become more womanly, a-and you're someone who can help!" She practically cries, and the blush on Kagero's cheeks grow profusely.

"M-me?" Kagero asks, "Why me?"

Sakura's face is just as red. "H-haven't you seen yourself? You're very pretty and talented! I want to be more like you, so please, teach me!"

"I-I don't know if I'd have anything to teach you… but I'll try to help you the best that I can." Kagero says. "Maybe a hobby might do you some good? Maybe one like sewing."

Sakura blinks. "Sewing?"

"Yes! It's hailed as a feminine hobby, and I think it gives off a mature vibe," Kagero insists. "It's what you've been looking for, isn't it?"

Sakura isn't sure about that, but she decides to give sewing a try anyway.

* * *

"Lady Sakura! It's such a beautiful day, why are you cooped up in here?"

"Oh, Azama!" Sakura squeaks. "I'm actually doing a bit of sewing."

He hums in thought over her shoulder. Her stitching doesn't look too shabby, but it was hardly anything to sneeze at. "Sewing? Why, I didn't think it was something you were into, Lady Sakura."

"Ah, I don't think so either," she says. "But Kagero said that it'll help me to become more womanly, so that's what I'm doing."

Then, Azama gives a hearty laugh. Sakura is confused. "Azama? Wh-what's so funny?"

"Kagero told you that? Oh, she's too funny," he chuckles. "You shouldn't be focusing doing maids work. If you want to be more womanly, start working on your appearance."

"M-my appearance?" She repeats.

Azama grins. "Oh yes, my lady! A little dab of perfume and some makeup should do," he looks her up and down for a moment with his chin in hand. "And while you're at it, you could stand to drink a little more milk. You've hardly any curves on you! No wonder the Nohrian women are built so – Ack! Wh-why are you hitting me with your staff!?"

"Because you can be such a jerk, Azama!" Sakura cries.

* * *

Sakura knows Azama's words should be taken with a grain of salt. Even so, it doesn't stop her from rummaging in the pantry every day for her fix of milk. Though, she probably should've been drinking the stuff since she was a little girl to get results like Camilla or Kagero.

"Oh my! Again with the milk, Lady Sakura?" Orochi scolds her. "This is the second time I've seen you with a bottle in your hand today! We don't get many Nohrian ingredients, so please, try to ease up on the dairy!"

Sakura sighs. "I-I'm sorry Orochi… I just couldn't help but think that I'd grow into more of a woman if I drank more milk."

Orochi is stunned into silence. "Grow into more of a woman? How absurd! Whoever gave you such a terrible idea?"

"A-Azama did…"

Immediately, Orochi's face sours. " _Ohh_ , that despicable cur! Don't mind him, darling. It's simply not true!" Sakura frowns. Easy for her to say with such a beautiful shape. "Tell you what, since you're so worried about it, I'll read your fortune!"

Sakura gasps. "Oh, do you really mean that, Orochi?"

"Why, of course!" She smiles. "Now you just sit tight and let me reveal your fortune!"

Orochi spreads out her tarot cards on the table and hums, and Sakura can hardly control her giddiness. "I'm reading that in due time, you'll blossom into the woman you've dreamed of being." Sakura's smile falters.

"I-is that all?" she questions.

"It's all in the cards," Orochi says, "and the cards _never_ lie."

"But… th-there isn't a specific time or day?" Sakura asks.

Orochi shakes her head. "Nope, and there doesn't need to be. Growing into a woman takes time, Lady Sakura. There's no need to rush it." With that, Orochi is gone and leaves Sakura with her bottle of milk on the table. She eyes it before sliding it away from her, grumbling about how unfair all of this is.

* * *

The shops seem as lively as ever today. Apparently, there's a large sale going on all day, so Sakura thinks of this as an opportunity to purchase some sweets. Hopefully, they'd leave a better taste in her mouth than all the milk she drank last week.

On her way to the sweets shop, she passes by a familiar face. "Oh, it's Oboro!"

"Lady Sakura!" Oboro greets with a wave of her hand. "It's nice to see you today!"

"Yes, same here," Sakura smiles. "I didn't know you had your own shop."

Oboro laughs. "Nah, I'm just filling in for a friend. But what are you in town for? Out to shop till you drop?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to buy some sweets as a little pick-me-up."

"Come to think of it, you've been looking really glum lately," Oboro says. "What's on your mind?"

She's unable to look Oboro in the eye. "W-well… I was looking for things to make me look more mature and I –"

Before she can even finish, Oboro slams her hands on the counter. "The _best_ way to do that is to get yourself a new outfit!"

"A new outfit?" Sakura parrots.

"Yes! One that'll show off your femininity and beauty all while helping you achieve that mature look you want!" She cries. "I'll make you the best kimono from the finest silks and in the most vibrant colors! Trust me, I'm a natural!"

Sakura did remember how Oboro would dress Takumi for all of their important events. He always looked so dapper. Maybe this was the change she really needed. "I-if you think it'll help, then by all means Oboro."

However, Oboro was already pressing measuring tape to her body. "Hmm? Did you say something Lady Sakura?"

"N-no, I didn't."

"Okay then. So tell me, what are your favorite colors? If you're not interested in silk, I can work with another fabric! Oh, this is going to be so fun!"

Sakura sure did hope so.

* * *

The kimono was absolutely beautiful, but Sakura felt as though she looked like she was desperately trying to look grown up instead of actually looking grown up.

"Hey! Saku – oh! I mean, Lady Sakura!" The sound of Hana's voice helps her mood brighten, and when she turns to find that Sabuki is also with her, Sakura smiles.

"Hana, Sabuki," she greets them. "How are you both today?"

"Doing pretty good!" Hana chirps.

Sabuki is quiet for a moment. "That's a beautiful outfit, Lady Sakura," he speaks. "Where did you get it?"

Sakura can hardly contain her excitement. Maybe new clothes were the trick after all? "Oh, Oboro made them for me."

"Oboro, huh?" Hana says in awe. "She's really good."

"T-tell me, Sabuki, how do you think I look?"

He's thrown off guard by this question. "U-uh, you look lovely, Lady Sakura."

"But do I look more womanly?"

Now he and Hana share looks of bewilderment. "I-I'm sorry, but why are you asking these questions?"

Sakura sighs, holding her head down in despair. "I've been trying for weeks now to be more womanly, but it's not working…"

Hana and Sabuki's looks of shock soften, and Hana pats Sakura's head in comfort. "Now, now. It's okay Lady Sakura. No need to worry yourself over something like that." Soon, Sakura's head shoots up, giving Hana quite the surprise.

"Sabuki! Do you know how I could become more mature and feminine-like?" The intensity in which Sakura asks the question makes him nervous, and the fact that Sakura asks him makes Hana furious.

"W-wait!" Hana cries. "Why are you asking _him_ and not me?"

"Because you simply aren't womanly enough," Subaki teases, and Hana grits her teeth in anger.

"It's not like that!" Sakura tries to defuse the situation between her two retainers. "It's just that… Sabuki seems like a good, but unlikely candidate. I thought that since you're a sky knight, you'd have a touch of femininity about you, since people who handle pegasi are said to be pure-hearted maidens!"

"Y-you think I'm girly!?" Sabuki cries, and Hana lets out a howl of laughter.

"Yeah!" Hana laughs. "Don't you go to those Sky Knight Sisterhood meetings with Lady Hinoka and the rest too? Ahahaha!"

" ** _Hana!_** " Subaki cries.

No matter how hard Sakura tries to get the two of them to calm down, she gets drowned out over Hana's laughter and Subaki's yelling. This was all too hopeless.

* * *

Sakura sits in the castle courtyard with a glass of green tea in her hands and some dango beside her. The relaxing scenery is quite the change of pace compared to the hectic weeks before it.

It was so much of a hassle that Sakura moved on from trying to be more like Camilla. They are two different people, so it's only natural that she couldn't imitate her. Even so, Sakura still feels a bit bitter about all of it. A small sigh leaves her before she takes another sip of tea.

"Oh, Princess Sakura. It's nice to see you today."

The unexpected voice makes her burn her tongue on her tea. Sakura sets the glass down with force as she's plagued with a coughing fit. "Princess!? I'm sorry I've startled you! Are you alright?" Her coughing has subsided, and she lifts her glass to get rid of the dryness in her mouth. Once she realizes the tea was the source of the dryness, she sets it back onto the table.

"N-no. I'm fine, Prince Xander…" she murmurs. It takes her a moment to realize who exactly she's talking to, and when she does, she panics. "P-p-prince Xander! Oh, m-my apologies! Wh-what um… what are you doing here in Hoshido…?"

Xander lets out a low laugh. "I had a meeting scheduled with Prince Ryoma today, and we've just finished. I should be on my way back to Nohr now."

Now that he mentioned it, Ryoma did say a few weeks ago that he and Xander would be holding a meeting together today. How did it slip her mind? Or, right. She was too preoccupied with other things. "Oh, okay… I um… I hope you have a safe trip back…"

"Thank you, Princess," his eyes wander to the plate of multi-colored sweets beside her. "Forgive my asking, but what are you eating?"

"Huh? Th-this?" she asks. "This is dango. They're sweet dumplings that you have with green tea."

"I see," Xander says, completely fascinated by all this. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Sakura's brow furrows in confusion. "Y-you want to sit down with me?"

"Yes. Unless that's a problem for you."

"N-no, no! I um… I'd appreciate it," she says. When he sits beside her, she tenses up. What if she does something silly like spilling piping hot tea all over his lap or saying something that could offend him? She'd have to go into hiding.

She's so deep in thought that she doesn't hear when Xander calls out to her. Slowly, his hand touches her shoulder to get her attention, and Sakura lets out a small "Eep!"

"I've been calling you for a while, Princess. Is something troubling you?"

Where could she even begin to start? "Um, nothing is bothering me. I'm okay…" Her fingers dig into the fabric of her skirt before she shakes her head. "A-actually… Prince Xander, if I may ask… how does one become mature and womanly?"

He's silent for a moment, and Sakura wonder's if this is the offensive thing she wasn't supposed to say. "Mature and womanly…" he says. "Well, it's a peculiar question, but I didn't think you'd be concerned with such things."

Sakura tilts her head to the side in question. "What do you mean?"

"I feel as though you embody those things already," he says. "A princess who cares for the safety and happiness of her people is already a respectable and mature woman, especially when she handles it with the grace in which you do."

Sakura is at a loss for words. "D-do you really think so, Prince Xander?"

"Of course," he smiles. "Do you not?" Not at first, but Xander makes her rethink what being womanly really is. She doesn't answer him, and instead gives him a coy smile. "Princess? What's got you smiling like that?"

"Your kind words," Sakura tells him. She spent weeks trying to change herself into what she thought a mature woman should be. Who would have thought that Xander would be the one change her perception of the word "womanly" in such a short amount of time?


	2. Not My Cup of Tea (F Corrin x Laslow)

**Title:** _Not My Cup of Tea (F!Corrin x Laslow)_

Laslow knows exactly how Corrin likes her tea.

On mornings when the air is crisp and the sun peeks just over the horizon, Laslow always prepares a cup of Jasmine tea. The touch of honey he adds makes it just as sweet as every morning they share together.

The tea burns her tongue ever so slightly, but it's how Corrin prefers it. It's odd. When she sets the tea back onto the table, she realizes that her cup is the only one there.

Corrin and Laslow lock eyes from across the table. She doesn't even have to ask him. Her face says it all.

"It's alright, my darling. I'm not really in the mood for tea this morning," he tells her. "But I'll gladly make you another cup if you'd like. I've gotten very good at it, don't you think?"

He winks at her and she rests a hand over her lips as she giggles. Laslow was pretty good, though she'd never admit it to Jakob.

Even so, tea time was their thing. So why didn't Laslow make himself a cup as well?

* * *

When the afternoons were hot and the air muggy, Laslow always had a glass of sweet tea ready for her. It's cool and refreshing – this time, the sweet tea has a peach flavor to it.

All that sits between them is a pitcher of sweet tea and a single glass.

Corrin's eyebrows knit together in question. "No tea this time either, Laslow?"

He shakes his head. "Water is good enough for me, darling. But I appreciate the concern." When she hums, Laslow asks if there's anything wrong.

"Nothing dear," she tells him. "At least, not with me. You, however, seem a bit out of it."

"Because we aren't having tea together?" He asks. She nods. "Well, I did have a cup earlier… D-don't give me that look, it was with Odin, I promise!"

Corrin frowns. "Odin has been out of the castle with Leo and Niles since last night. They aren't coming back until tomorrow night."

"Ah…"

"Laslow –!"

"I need to excuse myself," He says hurriedly before leaving the table. Corrin doesn't chase after him. Instead, she wonders to herself if he's truly reverted back to his old habits.

* * *

Though they haven't spoken much lately, Laslow still makes her a cup of chamomile tea for her sleepless nights.

She sits in bed with a piping hot cup between her hands and watches the moon through her window. Laslow sits on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

He won't even look at her.

"Laslow," she speaks. The muscles on his back tense up. "Are you still in love with me?"

He's quick to turn around look her in the eye. "Corrin, of course. With all my heart, I truly do. Do you honestly doubt me?"

With that look in his eye, she can feel that what he says is true. But, with the way he's been acting lately… "Then why do you lie to me about who you spend your time with?"

"Corrin, I…" Then he buries his head in his hands. "Gods, this is so embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?" She asks.

"Oh, it was silly of me to hide this from the beginning. Corrin, tea… isn't really my cup of tea."

She blinks. "…What?"

"That's why I haven't been drinking tea with you, darling. I'm not a fan of it… never was. But I enjoyed our tea time together so much so I tried to do along with it for as long as I can."

This makes absolutely no sense to her. "But, I don't understand. Before we were married, you'd constantly ask women out for tea. Why tea if you never liked it?"

"I was told that women loved tea, so I went with it," Laslow explains. "Anything for the ladies?" He gives a nervous laugh, and Corrin sets her tea cup down on her night table.

"Then, why lie about having tea with Odin?"

He sighs. "I wanted to give you an explanation of why I wasn't having tea without outright telling you, but after that bit with Odin being gone, I realized I made the situation a lot worse, so I fled. I apologize deeply, my love – I never meant to make you feel this way."

It's silent for a moment before laughter fills the air. "Corrin?" Laslow calls out to her, but her laughter drowns him out.

She moves from her spot on the bed to embrace him and her lips graze his ear. "Oh Laslow, what am I going to do with you?" She giggles.

A smile graces his lips and his arms begin to wrap around her waist. "Well, maybe you can treat me to coffee sometime?"

She pulls away from him just enough to get a good look at his face. "Coffee? Is that what you like?"

"Oh, I love coffee," he beams.

She lets out a small laugh before resting her forehead on his. "Okay then. We'll have coffee tomorrow, I promise." She tells him, before they share a chaste kiss.


	3. All Marked Up (Elise x Odin)

**Title:** _All Marked Up (Elise x Odin)_

They stand across from each other wordlessly. Ophelia lies between her mother and father in her crib, and lets out little gurgles and giggles.

Elise looks at her baby girl lovingly, but she can't help when her eyes wander to Ophelia's arm. It's such an odd looking birthmark. Her hand reaches out to gently touch the mark. It's smooth to touch.

Through her peripheral vision, she can see her husband tense up, and she looks towards him with a look of confusion.

"Odin?" She calls to him. "Are you okay? You've been unusually quiet. That's not really like you."

"H-huh? Me?" It isn't long before Odin starts to smile. Elise can tell that it's forced. "I've just been admiring the beauty that is our daughter! She looks… just like my mother."

The smile is gone now; a somber look has taken its place. "Your mother must have been beautiful," the words leave Elise's lips almost in a whisper. "Did your mom have that weird birthmark that Ophelia has?"

"What? Er-" Odin begins to sweat. "My mother never had a mark like that…"

Elise's eyes widen. "Woah, really? Huh, I guess it is just an oddly shaped birthmark then. Wow Ophelia, you're so cute with your little mark! We should give it a name, right Odin?"

He shakes his head. "No, I don't think we should…"

Odin refuses to name something? "Are you okay, honey? You always love naming things!"

"Yeah, but…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Camillla enters the room almost theatrically, her brothers trailing behind her.

"Oh, I knew I'd find you both here. I've been waiting all day to see my little niece!" She coos. "Ophelia, Auntie Camilla is here to see you, my dear!"

As Camilla holds Ophelia close to her, Xander and Leo can't help but watch with smiles on their faces. "She's going to grow up to be such an amazing woman," Xander comments.

"Ah, I thank you, milord," says Odin, and Xander almost scoffs.

"Please, Odin. We're a family now." He says. "Xander is fine."

Odin gives a small laugh. "Alright them milor – ah, Xander. This might take some getting used to."

Leo hums. "What were the two of you talking about earlier, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh my," Camilla teases. "How naughty you are, Leo! Prying will get you nowhere. Right, Ophelia? Uncle Leo has been naughty."

Ophelia giggles at this, and Leo sighs. To be mocked by his sister and niece? How annoying. Elise laughs it off.

"We were talking about what to name that weird little birthmark she has on her arm! Right, Odin?" She chirps.

"Birthmark?" Camilla and Xander parrot. The two of them look at Ophelia's arm to see the mark. How did they not notice it before? "How peculiar…" Xander murmurs.

"It's a… it's a family thing," Odin finally speaks up.

The royal children look to him, waiting for him to continue, and he does. "Back in my hometown, we called it the Brand of the Exalt. It's a… a pact with the leader of the Divine Dragons."

"This almost sounds like a fairytale Odin," Camilla says.

He shakes his head. "I assure you, it isn't. The mark tells the story of the Exalt who dared to point his sword at the fell dragon, of a woman who was courageous enough to jump through time – heroes who –!"

"It sounds exactly like a fairytale Odin," Xander says. "But, the story has gotten little Ophelia interested."

In Camilla's arms, Ophelia giggles, her eyes are fixated only on her father. Odin smiles weakly.

"Do you have this birthmark, Odin?" Leo asks.

"No, I do not…" he answers. At least, not anymore.

"Oh, why are we making so much commotion over this? It's something very unique, let's just leave it as that," Camilla says. "Auntie Camilla as some work to do little one, but she'll come to see you soon, okay?"

Ophelia is placed back into her crib, and the rest of the royal siblings leave the room, Elise is quick to turn to Odin and hold his hands.

"E-Elise?"

"Tell me all about your home town and the fell dragon!" She says with a smile on her face.

Odin is shocked. "You… you actually believed me?"

She nods. "Of course. I noticed how reluctant you were to talk about it earlier, so it all must be true." Her fingers suddenly fill the spaces between his. "Start from the beginning. And don't leave out any details."

Odin breathes in and out slowly before meeting his wife's eyes. "My mother… was a princess. My father, a swordsman. They bestowed upon me the name Owain."

"Owain," she repeats. The name is foreign on her tongue, but it isn't a bad thing. "I think that's a beautiful name."

He blushes. As the story continues on, Elise can't help but stare at her husband in awe. She gets to learn about who he really is.

And he's still the same charismatic, heroic man she fell in love with in the first place.


	4. A Slip of the Tongue (F Corrin x Kaze)

**Title:** _A Slip of the Tongue (F!Corrin x Kaze)_

Kaze is as swift as he is silent; as cautious as he is punctual. By the time the sun has finished setting, he's already entered her private quarters, perched on the same spot on the windowsill.

She always greets him with a gentle smile and extended arms. "Welcome home," is the first thing that leaves her lips.

They embrace, tell each other about their day and lie down in bed. Tonight goes a little differently, however. Kaze catches a glimpse of the ring on Corrin's finger.

"You… wore your engagement ring today?" He asks.

"No," she answers, "I only slipped it on after I came here. It's beautiful, and wearing it makes me happy."

It's too bad that she can't wear it during the day, Corrin wants to say. She doesn't need to. Kaze knows exactly how she's feeling.

"We'll tell everyone soon, I promise." He assures her.

"I know. I trust you, dear."

* * *

Although they were lovers by night, during the day, they were comrades in arms – liege and retainer. Despite their feelings for one another, it was to be put aside for any work to be done.

"Kaze," Corrin calls out to him. "I need you to send this letter to Hinoka for me."

He accepts the letter from her, relishing in the moment where their hands made contact for just a second. "I'll see to it, Corrin."

Suddenly, Jakob, who had been pouring Corrin's tea, clears his throat. "How sloppy of you, Kaze," he scolds. "To you, she's Lady Corrin."

His face reddens at his terrible mistake. "M-my apologies, Lady Corrin. It was a slip of the tongue, honest."

"Wha? Wait a moment, Kaze! It's not that big of a deal!" She cries.

"But it is, milady. Such informalities are unbecoming of one who serves the royal family," Kaze argues. "I will deliver the letter posthaste."

With that, he disappears in a flash. "Unbelievable," Jakob sighs. Corrin can't help but smile. Kaze's so cute when he's flustered.

* * *

Today's mission consisted of ridding the town of Faceless surrounding the gate. What was usually a light mission easily got out of hand due to their small troop.

Kaze and the rest managed to fight them off. Now a report to Ryoma would be the end of this. On his way back, the Gods seemed to have set up a run in with his fiancé of all people.

"Oh Gods… Kaze, are you alright?" She asks, her fingers gently graze over his bruised skin.

"Uh, hey!" Hinata calls out. "What about the rest of us?" Corrin doesn't even hear him.

"I've only a few minor bruises and cuts, milady, nothing serious." Kaze assures her. Corrin doesn't budge at all.

She looks up from his bruises to his face, and he can see the look of concern etched onto hers. "Yeah but, these look like really bad bruises, dear."

"Dear?" Silas questions, and Corrin is mortified.

"Dear…" she murmurs. "Oh dear, oh dear!" Corrin brushes past Kaze, heading right towards Silas and Hinata. "You two as well! Oh dear, we need to get you to a healer fast!"

Hinata scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Aww, it was nothin'! Really!"

"We uh… need to give our report to Lord Ryoma, Corrin… so if you'd excuse us…"

"I can do it. Please, do not worry," Kaze says.

Although he's reluctant, Silas lets Corrin lead him to a nearby healer. Once they're gone, Kaze chuckles. Corrin is such a terrible actress.

* * *

On a quiet day, Corrin sits in the castle's courtyard to relax. Familiar faces pass by and greet her, but there's only one face that excites her in particular, and it belongs to the man who walks side by side with his brother.

"Oh, Kaze, Saizo! Hello there!" She calls out.

"Lady Corrin," Kaze greets. Saizo gives her a nod of acknowledgement. "I should tell you, Lady Sakura had me send some sweets to your private quarters a little while ago. It's should be still warm."

Saizo practically gags. "Ugh, that's what that sickeningly sweet smell was? You reek of it. Don't touch me."

Kaze frowns. "Brother, don't you think you're being a bit childish. They're just sweets."

"Disgusting sweets," Saizo argues.

Corrin can't help but laugh at their bickering. "Thank you for telling me, Kaze."

"Any time my lo– ahem! My liege."

 _Another slip of the tongue?_ Corrin thinks.

"What was that?" Saizo asks. "You okay?"

Suddenly Kaze's having a coughing fit. "Yes, just a little parched. Let's get to the mess hall. I'd feel better if I had something to drink there."

The two of them leave, and Corrin giggles to herself.

* * *

Corrin really isn't a fan of how popular Kaze is.

At first, it was fun to tease Kaze about the attention he received from other women, but watching them gawk at him and throw themselves onto him makes her pout.

Her cheeks grow red, and her eyes are narrowed. Before she can think of what she's going to say to him, his name leaves her lips with such intensity, and Kaze wastes no time excusing himself before he's at her side in a flash.

"Yes, milady?" He asks.

Corrin chews on the inside of her cheek momentarily. "I… need to know about the rations for this evening's dinner."

Kaze's brow furrows. "I'm sorry, milady, but I'm not on kitchen duty. Oboro is."

"Then can you ask her about them? How many people will be able to eat tonight? Our army has grown considerably," Corrin says.

"Excuse me if I speak out of turn, but isn't this a bit trivial?"

"Kaze. A well-fed army isn't something 'trivial.'" She scolds him.

The look of confusion of his face is slowly replaced with a smile. "As you wish, milady. But quickly, might I suggest that you practice a bit of modesty?"

Modesty? Was she indecent? Before she can ask what he means, he leans to whisper in her ear, "Your jealousy is showing."

And just like that, he's gone.

* * *

Her heart beats almost as fast as the night Kaze proposed to her, and her hands are placed firmly in her lap to hide the fact that they tremble with fear.

She looks at each of their bright faces – they are her siblings. And as such, they should be able to understand her engagement, right?

Of course they should. But even so, the nervousness in her stomach doesn't leave.

"Um, so… I called you all here today to tell you something important. It's about Kaze and I…" Corin takes a deep breath in, then slowly breathes out. "We're engaged."

"Okay," Hinoka says.

Corrin is confused. "Okay? That's it? It's okay that we're engaged? Even if he serves the royal family?"

"You can't help who you love, Corrin," Ryoma tells her. "And besides, it's not as if we're surprised, sister. You two have made it quite obvious for a while now."

"Painfully obvious," Takumi groans. Corrin's cheeks begin to heat up.

"B-but! We're excited for you! Honest!" Sakura cuts in. "S-so… when's the wedding?"

* * *

"The wedding?" Kaze repeats. He and Corrin lie in bed together again after a long day of work. "I hadn't thought about a date. Just like I didn't think that everyone knew."

Corrin chuckles. "You have to admit, it was a little obvious… I mean, you almost called me your love in front of your brother."

"Ah, poking fun at me, are you?" Kaze smiles. "Two can play at that game, _dear._ "

"Hey, that's not really fair, is it? I was concerned about your safety! And I always call you that, it was just a slip of the tongue, okay?"

He gives a low chuckle before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Well, there will be no more slip ups. Everything is out in the open and we're free to be ourselves."

"Kaze?" Corrin calls to him.

"Yes, Corrin?"

"I love you."

He never tires of hearing it. "I love you too."


	5. Friendly Competition (2nd Gen Royals)

**Title:** _Friendly Competition (2nd Gen Royals in shenanigans)_

"I don't like this at all," Forrest mumbles as he grips the hem of his freshly tailored shirt. His eyes shift from Siegbert, who fumbles around with a bow and arrow to Kiragi as he twirls an arrow between his fingers. "Can't we do something else?"

Kiragi snorts. "No way! We did your silly –"

"It's not silly!" Forrest cuts in.

"…Not silly game of ultimate seamstress last time, and of course you won!"

Siegbert smiles. "Not very gracious losers, are you?"

"Hell no!" Shiro cries. "Especially after that, 'last one to sew up a kimono has to give up tonight's dessert' crap! I pricked my finger a million times."

Forrest giggles. "I promised Oboro that I'd make a few kimonos for her. I just had you guys help out a little. It was for the greater good, wasn't it?"

"Not if it means skipping out on chocolate cake because you lost," Kiragi grumbles. "Today, we're doing target practice! Winners gets the losers' dessert for a week!"

Forrest's lips begin to form into a pout. "That's hardly fair, Kiragi. You're the best archer I know."

While Kiragi scratches the back of his head sheepishly while Shiro grins. "Heh, flattery will get you nowhere, Forrest."

Siegbert places a gentle hand on his cousin's back. "It's alright Forrest," he says. "I'm sure Kiragi will give himself some kind of handicap to even out the playing field."

Kiragi sighs. "All right! I'll stand further than the rest of you, how's that for leveling the playing field?"

"A perfect solution," says Siegbert.

The boys ready their bow and arrows as Kiragi explains the rules of game. They're simple enough to follow, so the archery competition begins rather quickly.

What amazes Kiragi is that the rest of the boys aren't half bad. They could definitely use some work though, he thinks, as he watches Forrest's somewhat sloppy form.

"Hey! Try keeping your posture straight, Forrest!" He cries.

Shiro frowns. "Just whose side are you on anyway?"

"No one said it couldn't be a friendly competition," Kiragi beams. His eyes focus on Forrest once more. He looks a little better than before. A lot more focused too.

When he fires, the arrow misses the target, and flies straight through one of the castles windows. There's a shriek, and the boys are absolutely mortified.

"Felicia! What's going on here? Did you break more plates?"

Siegbert's blood runs cold. "F-Father?"

"No, an arrow! It came through the window and shattered one of the statues!" She explains.

"What? An arrow? Is it some sort of ambush?"

Kiragi gasps. "Uncle Ryoma?"

"I don't know! Everything was so quiet up until now! Why would they fire one arrow? Unless we're being invaded!" Felicia cries.

"Come, Prince Xander. We must investigate immediately," Ryoma says. "We could very well be under attack."

The boys stand in silence for a moment before Shiro cries out, "Okay, new game!"

"Now's not the time for games, Shiro!" Siegbert scolds him.

"No, you'll love this one! It's called ditch!

"Ditch?" Forrest repeats.

Shiro drops his bow to the ground and begins to run off. "Slowest one gets lectured to death by Dad and Prince Xander!"

Soon, the rest of the boys drop their bows scatter like wildfire.


	6. An Awkward Situation (Sakura x Xander)

**Title:** _An Awkward Situation (Xander x Sakura)_

A gentle breeze passes by and tousles Sakura's pink tresses. Xander leans forward to brush the stray hairs from her face. Slowly, he moves to caress her cheek.

Sakura isn't sure if it's his hands that are so warm, or her face.

His gaze is intense, but far from scary. No, it's more passionate… and it's certainly more than she can handle. She looks down at her feet, which causes Xander to let out a low chuckle.

He tilts her chin upwards in one swift motion, and Sakura can see that the intense look on his face is replaced with a warm, calming smile.

"There's no need to be so shy when there's only the two of us," he speaks. The tone is so different with her now, in this field of white flowers. It's gentle and soothing; very much unlike the authoritative, almost bone-chilling voice he puts on in front of enemies.

She feels blessed to know this softer, more vulnerable side of him. "I-I'm sorry I get so nervous sometimes…" she mumbles. "I'm not really sure how to act or… or what I should do in a relationship."

"I don't either," he tells her.

She frowns. "Doesn't seem like it…"

Xander gives a light laugh. "It's true, Sakura. I just do what feels natural. And right now," a strong pair of arms wrap around her small frame, "holding you in my arms feels the most natural."

A small smile graces her lips as she buries her face into his chest. "I didn't know how romantic you could be," she giggles.

"Well, if there's anyone I'd like to know about that side of me, it would be you," he pulls away from her, and when she looks up at him, that passionate look is in his eye again.

This time, Sakura is feeling a bit brave. She rests her hands on his chest, standing on her toes as he leans closer towards her face.

Her eyes are closed now, and her heart beats rapidly against her chest. She can feel his hand caress her cheek again while his other arm wraps around her waist. Their lips are just centimeters away from each other before a loud clearing of the throat causes them to practically rip themselves apart.

"B-big brother!" Sakura gasps. Her face burns in embarrassment.

"Ah, Prince Ryoma," manages to say through his teeth. He looks more flustered than the time he confessed his love to her.

Ryoma stands there with his arms folded, and eyes shut. He looks calm, and it's the same way he looks when he's in deep thought.

That, and when he's annoyed.

"We set out to fit in some sparring matches during our downtime," Ryoma finally speaks. "I was looking for you for quite a while."

Xander winces. "Yes, we did. I apologize. Would you… care to spar right now?"

Ryoma nods. "It would only be fitting."

The men leave, and Sakura stands there completely mortified. Later that night, she tends to Xander's small wounds.

Apparently, Ryoma was relentless during their match. Thankfully, after he got his anger out, Ryoma never said a word to either of them about their awkward situation ever again.


	7. Love Letters (Sakura x Leo)

**Title:** Love Letters _(Leo x Sakura)_

If there was anything Sakura treasured most, it would have to be the letters she received from Leo every other week.

She always got this warm feeling whenever her eyes glossed over his words. He'd tell her about his how his week had gone, what interesting books he'd read and the like.

Sakura thought he was just being nice – keeping up with her only because she'd mope about how boring she was if he didn't pretend he was enjoying himself. She changed her mind when she read over his most recent letter.

When she talked about the time she and Takumi went out for sweets the other day, Leo told her about a Nohrian sweets shop he had the pleasure of visiting recently.

 _"If you ever decide to visit, I'd be honored to take you there,"_ was what he said in his letter to her. A small giggle slipped past her lips. Leo was too kind.

Without hesitation, Sakura responded to him. There wasn't much to her letter as it was short, sweet and to the point.

The line that stood out to Leo the most was, _"I'd love to."_

* * *

After their outing at the sweets shop, Leo found it harder to write letters to Sakura. He knew what he wanted to say to her, but the words never came out right on paper.

How could he tell her that he wanted to see her again without it sounding weird?

It had taken him so long to come up with something to say that Sakura had actually sent another letter. He was almost too afraid to open it – it had been a month since they last spoke.

When he opened the letter, a small chuckle escaped him. She was so amazing at stringing words together, it actually made him a bit envious.

 _"I really enjoyed our time at the sweets shop. Takumi's taken such a liking to the macaroons you bought me that I had to hide them from him."_

Sakura continued on about the more interesting parts of her days, but what made him feel a slight pang of guilt was her apology at the bottom.

 _"You must be awfully busy, and I'm sorry to trouble you. Hopefully we'll be able to talk more in the future."_

Because of this, Leo found the courage to say, _"We should spend more time together."_

* * *

Spend more time together how?

Sakura spent hours showing off the letter to anyone she could to see if they could decipher Leo's cryptic message.

Orochi and Azama poked fun at her, saying it was a proposal for a date. Hinata joked that the two of them would spend the day reading books together.

Although he scoffed at the idea, Sakura didn't think it was such a bad idea.

Hinoka tousled her hair. "The only one who can tell you what Prince Leo truly means is Prince Leo. Don't be so shy," she said.

Sakura decided that being bold was the way to go.

 _"I wouldn't mind spending more time together at all, but what do you mean by that?"_

* * *

The first thing Leo thought to tell her was watching a show in Cyrkensia together.

Camilla teased him saying, "My, that sounds awfully close to a date night," but Leo assured her that it was nothing of the sort.

That was until Sakura sent a letter asking, _"Is this a date?"_

Was it a date?

Sure, he spent some time thinking about what a real date with Sakura would look like, but he didn't think it'd become a reality so soon.

 _"Only if you'd like it to be."_

It was only after he sent the letter that he cursed himself for his wording. He sounded like some disengaged jerk.

Maybe that date wouldn't become a reality as soon as he hoped. Or so he thought. When he was handed Sakura's letter, his heart skipped a beat.

 _"I'd love for it to be a date."_

* * *

Their words would make their way across the steepest mountains and the lowest valleys. They'd find their way through sunshine and rain.

For the most part, they'd speak fondly of the time they spent together, and their desire to see each other more frequently.

When Leo explained to Sakura that he'd be leaving Nohr with Xander for a meeting with Ryoma in a few weeks' time, she was beyond ecstatic.

 _"I can't wait for you to visit Hoshido again. Please, have a safe trip. I love you."_

It was the first she'd ever written something like that to him, and he spent practically the entire trip rereading that line.

How he yearned to actually hear it from her lips.

* * *

"P-please, I want you to read this letter," Sakura tells him. This one was sealed differently from all the others. A heart sticker keeps it closed.

Leo accepted the letter graciously, but instead of opening it, he puts it in his pocket. "I'll read it when I'm back in Nohr."

Sakura frowned. "But, I think y-you should read it n-now… It has my… my feelings in there…"

"I know," said Leo, "but I want to hear the words straight from your mouth."

She shook her head. "I… it's easier w-writing it in a letter than actually saying it…"

"Will it help if I said them first?" Leo asked. Sakura was taken aback by this momentarily, but she nodded anyway. "I… love you, Sakura."

They were words he had never said before, but it just felt right leaving his lips.

"I love you too, Leo." Her voice was so light that he had to strain to hear her, but it was a start. "That… felt good to say."

"It's even better hearing it," Leo teased. Sakura gave a small laugh, and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the courtyard and enjoying the scenery and the comfortable silence between them.

That same night, Leo couldn't help but rip open Sakura's love letter. He stayed up the entire night rereading it.

* * *

 **AN:** God, I love Leo x Sakura.


	8. Build Me Up (Sakura x Leo)

**Title:** _Build Me Up (Leo x Sakura)_

Leo's fingers tremble as quickly as his heart beats. His face has gone red, but he can't tell if it is out of anger due to her ridiculous beliefs or embarrassment because of his desire to physically reach out to her.

To _touch_ her.

The words that fall from her lips leave somewhat of a stinging pain in his chest. " _I'm just not as good…_ " He can hear them a million times over in his head. Leo wants to scoff at them, and tell her how silly she's being.

But then, doesn't that make him a hypocrite?

He wants to say something to her. His lips even part more than once, giving his voice plenty of opportunities to rise up. It doesn't.

He only stands there next to her under the blanket of the night sky decorated in stars, watching her as she stares down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she speaks. "I… I probably just ruined the mood. B-but it's getting late s-so…" Her voice trails off. She's telling him that she's leaving, but he still can't find it in himself to do anything.

Sakura doesn't even meet his gaze before she starts to inch away from him awkwardly. He watches as she turns her back on him, and something in him moves to grab hold of her hand.

She squeaks in surprise, and all he can muster is a low, breathy, "…Wait."

There's a long pause between the two of them before Sakura can let out a small, "Okay…" of her own. "I-is there something wrong, Leo?"

"Don't say things like that about yourself," It hurts when she does.

Sakura's eyebrows raise in surprise before she gives him a weak smile. "Oh… please don't mind it. I'm… You all are so talented. Especially you, Leo. You're such a hard worker, and you –"

He involuntarily grips her hand a bit tighter. "Sakura, please. Don't build me up to tear yourself down."

"Um, L-Leo… my hand…" she mumbles. Leo winces before immediately letting go, and the reddening of his face worsens.

Unable to look her in the eye for a moment, he utters a small apology. "Please, listen to me. I feel as though you're a remarkable woman. To hear you say less than pleasant things about yourself… practically tortures me."

Sakura frowns. "Oh, I'd never want that! I just… um… sometimes it's hard living up to everyone else's accomplishments. E-especially yours."

Suddenly, Leo feels guilty. "Do I… make you feel that way? Because that's truly the last thing I'd want."

"No, it isn't you," Sakura assures him. "I just think you're amazing and I really strive to be just as amazing."

"But you are, and I desperately want to prove it to you, even if it means forever!" Leo blurts out. The minute Sakura's cheeks change color, he regrets his choice in words. "Er… well, that is to say…"

Sakura's giggling doesn't help right now. "W-was that a confession?" She asks.

He's at a loss for words. "I… I didn't plan for it to happen like this. I wanted to tell you during the day, after we'd had a nice outing or something…"

"Y-you… wanted to take me out on a date?"

"Not necessarily a date per say but… ah, there's no point in hiding this anymore," Leo mumbles. This all went much smoother in his head. However, the sound of Sakura's soft giggling makes him feel a little better.

"Th-then… let's spend forever building each other up." The way she says it makes his heart skip a beat.

"Yes," he finally smiles. "Let's."


	9. Our Little Princess(Caeldori x M Corrin)

**Title:** _Our Little Princess (Caeldori x M!Corrin)_

She was the most precious thing Corrin had ever held in his arms.

Kana's eyes hold a look of wonder and innocence in them. Between plump, rose colored cheeks is a smile so pure that tears welled in Corrin's eyes.

Upon the crown of her head, he placed a kiss so gentle that he wasn't sure if his daughter could feel it. Kana giggled, and in return, her father let out a small chuckle of his own.

"What's so funny you two?" Caeldori asked, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder to gaze at Kana's smiling face.

"I'm not sure," Corrin said. "Her laughter is so infectious, don't you think?"

Caeldori reached out to tickle underneath Kana's chin, and the baby let out another fit of laughter. The couple laughed. "You're right. That little giggle is contagious."

She moved from his side to show him a small paper in her hands. "Dear, I've taken the liberty to write up your speech down, just in case you forget anything while you speak."

"Huh?" Corrin asked dumbfounded. "B-but I thought I'd just wing it… I mean, it's not a very long speech at all."

Caeldori waved him off. "I don't want you to stand up there and stare off into space like the last time you gave a speech."

Oh right. When they were crowned as king and queen of Valla, Caeldori had to speak on behalf of him because he was at such a loss for words.

"We're introducing little Kana this time," she continued, "so everything should be just right for our little princess."

Corrin gave a small nod. "Oh, also…" he began, looking his wife up and down. "You look… absolutely beautiful." The red dress she wore fit her body very nicely, and Corrin concluded that she looked lovely with her hair up. He could see more of her face that way.

She blushed. "You took an awful long time getting to the end of that sentence…"

"No, no!" He cried. "You do look beautiful. I was just kind of at a loss of words… yet again."

Caeldori laughed. "Thank you dear. You don't look so bad yourself."

 _Only not so bad?_ Corrin thought. As Caeldori took Kana from his arms to get ready to greet the crowd on the castle's balcony, Corrin decided to question her about it later.

Beyond the doors to the balcony, the people of Valla wait patiently for their king and queen. It isn't until the doors swing open that they cheer and applaud.

Corrin and Caeldori share smiles of pride before she slipped him his speech paper. As soon as he cleared his throat, the crowd quickly quieted down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you for gathering here today." He paused for a moment.

"From our short time here, my wife and I have shared everything we had for the country's greater good," he said. "Today, we'd like to share with you a very precious addition to our family. Meet our little princess, Princess Kana."

The crowd cheers once more, and the love and support from the citizens of Valla, along with Kana's smile and little giggling, warmed the couple's hearts.


	10. Little Birdie (Selena & Setsuna)

**AN:** Characters with & between their names aren't pairings.

* * *

 **Title:** _Little Birdie (Selena & Setsuna)_

"Ugh, this is the _last_ time I go shopping with you!" Selena cried, as she tapped her foot impatiently against the tiled floor.

It was always something with Setsuna.

She either took far too long picking one item out, or she had picked up so many expensive things that Selena had to end up paying for it.

Setsuna removed her gaze from the cute bunny tea set on sale to look right into Selena's eyes. "Oh, but you said that the last time… and look at how much fun we're having."

Selena's frown deepened. "Hey, don't get cheeky with me!" She cried. Sometimes, Selena didn't know how Setsuna roped her into more shopping trips.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an exasperated sigh. "It's like a stampede of horses… I see it coming, I always do, and yet, I just let them trample all over me. It's what I get for being so nice, honestly."

"Aww, that sounds painful when you say it like that…" Setsuna mumbled.

"That's the point I was trying to make!"

When their shopping trip is over and the two of them walk back to the main camp, Setsuna can't help but notice that something was off about her redheaded friend.

She stared at her for such a long time that her eyes practically bore into her. Selena, who could feel eyes on her, turned to Setsuna. "You know, you should keep your eyes on your own two feet instead. That way you don't trip."

It was supposed to be a rude remark, but on Setsuna's face was a small smile. "Wow… you're so nice Selena…" Setsuna said in her usual jaded tone of voice before bowing head to watch her feet. "I'll look at my feet from now on."

Selena rolled her eyes. "…Do whatever you want, I guess."

"Hey Selena?" Setsuna called out. "Are you okay? You look… different."

The question definitely caught her off guard, but the look of surprise on Selena's face was soon replaced with her usual frown. "Never better."

* * *

As of late, Setsuna hadn't seen much of Selena outside of battle. There were those rare occasions at the mess hall, but as soon as she had entered, Selena would already be done with her meal, and would leave promptly.

If only there was something that Setsuna could do to cheer her up.

"You and Odin are mama's boys, Laslow, so it's only natural. Me, I've just… really been missing dad a lot."

Setsuna's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. That was Selena, wasn't it? She didn't dare make a sound as Selena continued her conversation.

"Yeah, you and Robin were so close. I remember you'd cancel any plans you made with us just to spend time with him," Laslow chuckled.

Selena tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and Setsuna almost found it odd that she didn't berate Laslow for teasing her.

"Because I love spending time with him. Whether he had Morgan and I curled in bed reading a book together, or out shopping for whatever little trinkets I wanted, I just liked being around him. I miss that."

As the conversation continued on, Setsuna could feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"What's this?" Selena asked, eyeing the necklace in her hand. She wasn't one for nature, but this pendant looked a lot like a robin. It was pretty cute, actually.

"It's for you," Setsuna grinned. "I heard you talking about your bird friend the other day and it made me really sad… You must really miss that little robin a lot, so I thought I'd buy you a present to cheer you up…"

Selena's brow furrowed. "…Robin is my father."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Oh no… I screwed up…" Setsuna sighed. "I'll take it back and get something else, don't worry Selena."

"No, it's okay," said Selena as she clutched the pendant affectionately. "This was… really thoughtful of you. Thank you so much, Setsuna."

Setsuna's smile returned once more. "You're welcome… I'm just glad that you're happy, because that makes me happy…"

Selena couldn't help but smile too. "I can't believe you thought I was talking about a bird though. Honestly, how much of my conversation did you eavesdrop on?"

"Oh, not much…" said Setsuna. "I wanted to ask you about the bird myself… But now that I know you were talking about your dad, do you want to tell me about him?"

"How about we talk about him on our way into town? There was this cute dress I saw the other day…"

As Selena spoke about the dress, Setsuna could only think about how fickle Selena was about keeping those _"this is the last time I'm shopping with you"_ promises.


End file.
